Wishful Thinking
by inuysha97
Summary: N enters Unova High School, which is very prestigious. It's students however are not so prestigious. The story follows N and Toya, and Cilan and Iris. Isshushipping and Wishfulshipping.


_(I haven't been online for what feels like forever, I'M SORRY, I feel bad about it. But recently I found a fic in the depths of my laptop. So here you go! I will try my best to write more for you guys!)_

Unova High School, one of the most famous high schools in the Pokémon world. It's a high class private school that only the most rich or talented can enter.

N Harmonia was fifteen when his father, Ghetsis, sent him to UHS. Of course, it was the six other sages who voted to send him, saying it would be a good time to let him get a taste of the real world. Ghetsis, of course, did not want N to go, but was outvoted. He caved in and the seven of them sent N off to Pokémon High School, PHS for short. The school was high class, and in the middle of nowhere. So of course it was the school Ghetsis had agreed upon.

August ninth, the first days of a new school year, but most kids have already settled in due to being there the previous year. N was starting out as a tenth grader. Sages Rood and Zinzolin escorted him to the front of the gates leading into the prestigious school. "Now remember lord N," Zinzolin addressed N before he entered through the gates, "Humans are terrible creatures. You must set them on the right path while you are here, understand?" N nodded to him. "I will save the Pokémon that live here under their control." He told the sages. The gates had opened to let N in. He nodded to the sages once more before entering.

A man with spiky blonde hair greeted N at the front doors (which were about seven to nine feet tall). He scowled at N when he noticed N's hair color, green. "Is that hair a natural color?" The man asked. N nodded. The man snorted, and then introduced himself:" My name is Volknor, I am the vice principle of Unova High. You had better follow my instructions very carefully, unless you are a trouble maker and will not last long here." Volknor didn't take his eyes off N's hair.

"I am not a trouble maker, Volknor." N assured Volknor.

"That's Sir Volknor, to you." Volknor growled, "Anyway, follow me to your dorm, and you can settle in with a roommate." Volknor beckoned N to follow him through the doors.

N followed Volknor through the endless hallways and towers. Finally, they stopped in front of a new hall that labeled on the wall 'Boy's dorms'. Volknor ushered N in and stopped at a door close to the end of the hall. "Here is your room; I do hope you have a nice year." Volknor said to N. He flipped his bangs upward and walked away.

N opened the door in front of him and walked in slowly. No one was in the room, but it was clear someone had already settled in. One half of the room had a couple bags scattered around and the one of the beds was poorly made. N flopped down on the bed that wasn't touched. He dropped his bag on the floor next to him. N noticed a paper on the stand next to the bed. He picked it up and read it.

_ To the new students,_

_Welcome to Unova High School! I am pleased to have the ability to educate the young minds of the next generation. And I hope you all enjoy your next several years here! Come to my office if you have any questions or concerns._

_Sincerely, Aurora Juniper_

N flipped the paper over and on the other side was a schedule. N read it over several times before tossing it away.

The door handle turned and the door opened slowly. A boy with chocolate hair and even browner eyes slipped in quietly. He walked passed N without acknowledging him. "Umm, hi." N waved at the boy to let him know he was there. The boy jumped and turned around.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, I'm sorry!" He apologized several more times, "Umm… My name's Toya, what's yours?" Toya introduced himself.

"N, my name's N." N replied lamely.

"N… That's… Interesting, I've never heard that name before, is it short for something else?" Toya asked.

"No! It's just N!" N said sharply. Toya giggled, and then sat down on his poorly made bed.

"I've never seen such a poorly made bed." N remarked. Toya sighed.

"I'm not much of a house keeper." He said. They heard a bell ring loudly outside. Toya looked out the window.

"It's time for lunch; want to come sit with me and my friends?" Toya asked N. N shook his head. Toya smiled and grabbed N's hand.

"Come on! It would be a good time to make friends, right? Plus I know the school pretty well now, since I was here last year." Toya dragged N up and out of the room.

Toya led N through a bunch of new hallways. They stopped in front of a pair of double doors that were wide open and all around it was a ton of windows so they could see into a room that looked like a cafeteria. Toya turned to N.

"This is where the students eat their meals, unless they have food of their own in their dorms." He told N. He began walking into the café, N walked close behind.

A girl with red glasses and an enormous green hat bounced up to Toya. "Hey Toya, How are you today? You weren't at breakfast so I haven't seen you." She greeted Toya.

"Good afternoon, Bianca. I was up doing late homework assignments. I skipped breakfast to turn them into the teachers." Toya told Bianca. She looked over Toya's shoulder and at N.

"Who's your friend?" She asked. Toya turned and grinned at N.

"He's my roommate! And he knows how to make a bed!" He said cheerfully N put his hands on his hips.

"Whenever did I say I knew how to do that?" N asked. Toya kept grinning. Bianca giggled.

"Well, Toko and Cheren are in the line for lunch. I'm going to pick out a table near the back window." She pointed to the back wall, which was just a giant window wall with a view that resembled Aspertia City's outlook. Toya nodded to her, and she wobbled off.

"She looks unstable." N remarked. Toya sighed.

"She is strange, isn't she? But she's a great friend, always thinking of others." He smiled as he talked, "Want to get some lunch? I think it's some kind of sandwich today." N shrugged, and followed Toya into the line.

The line moved fairly quickly. Toya got a grilled cheese sandwich, saying he was vegetarian. N snorted and ordered a grilled cheese as well, saying he wasn't in the mood to eat meat. They walked over to a table next to the giant window. Bianca and two other people were sitting and eating turkey and ham sandwiches. The other girl sitting next to Bianca looked up at N.

"Green hair? Don't tell me it's natural." She said. N nodded.

"It is natural, thank you." He said. Toya sat down next to the girl.

"N, this is Toko, my big sister. We're twins." He pointed to the other boy across the table, "This is Cheren, and he's a childhood friend, along with Bianca." Cheren ignored N and continued eating. N glared at Cheren while he sat down next to Toya.

"Bianca said you have a new roommate, is this him?" Toko asked suspiciously. Toya nodded, and grinned again. Cheren cleared his throat.

"So N, where are you from? All of us are from Nuvema Town." He asked.

"I'm glad you have chosen to be polite, Cheren." N said, "And in reply to your request for information, I come from nowhere." He replied. Everyone stared at him like he was nuts. N looked around at them. "What? Is it wrong to come from nowhere?" He asked worriedly. Cheren shook his head.

"I guess not. I just don't see logic to how one can come from nowhere." He pointed out.

Soon everyone was finished eating. Toko and Bianca left to their dorm room. Cheren said he needed to study for an upcoming Science test. "What should we do?" N asked Toya. Toya shrugged.

"Well, I have to turn in this assignment. You can go back to the dorms if you want." Toya said. N shook his head.

"I have no desire to go back to that confined space at this moment." N replied.

"I guess you can come with me then." Toya suggested. N nodded, and followed Toya out of the café.

Cilan was late for work, as usual. He was sure Cress would find a new way to punish him. On his way to the café, hoping to make it in time to help make dinner, he happened to bump into an old friend.

"Hello Toya, pleasure to see you." Cilan greeted the brunette. Toya said hello back to him. Cilan was about to be on his way when he saw the other tall green haired teen.

"I see green hair isn't as abnormal as I had thought." Cilan observed. He introduced himself: "Hello, my name's Cilan. I happen to work for the school at the café. What is your name?"

"His name is N. He's new here. He is also my new roommate." Toya answered.

"It's about time they got you a new one. Ever since I was transferred, you've been alone haven't you?" Cilan stated. Toya nodded.

"How long were you alone?" N asked Toya.

"Several months now." Toya responded.

"Well, I've got to get going to work. If I'm any later, Cress will sure get me for it!" Cilan said, he said goodbye to Toya and N and booked it to the cafe

Cilan slipped into the kitchen at the café quietly. He set down his bag, washed his hands, and went to see what he was to make for dinner. "Late again, I see." He heard Cress say lowly behind him. Cilan turned around and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Cress! I don't know how to explain myself!"

"Well, that makes three times this week. Don't be late ever again!" Cress scolded Cilan, and stormed away. Cilan sighed with relief.

"That sure left quite the aftertaste." He said miserably, noticing the depressing mood everyone in the kitchen had.

"Yo Cilan, help me out with dishes will ya?" Cilan heard Chili shout from the other end of the kitchen.

"Be right there!" Cilan responded. He walked over to where Chili was, dodging the Pokémon preparing for dinner along the way. Chili was holding a giant pile of plates and bowls.

"Let me grab a couple of those for you." Cilan said as he grabbed a couple bowls off the top of the pile.

"Thanks." Chili sighed with relief. They walked over to some cabinets and began putting each dish away.

"What did Cress say this time? Hopefully he didn't punish you or anything…" Chili asked. Cilan shook his head.

"No, He's just in a foul mood now." He replied.

"Phew! That's good!" Chili replied happily, like the dismal atmosphere didn't affect him anymore. After they had finished putting the dishes away, they decided to clean off the tables, since no one had bothered doing it yet. They walked out of the kitchen with a couple towels and sponges.

"OK, I'll take the back part and you clean up the front!" Chili told him before dashing off to clean the tables. Cilan chuckled as he watched Chili trip over a chair. He turned to do his part when he saw a girl sitting at a table in a far corner.

_Hmm? What's a student still doing here?_ Cilan thought. He walked over to the girl.

Iris was always alone. She didn't have many friends, except for Axew, her trusted partner Pokémon. Her roommate, Roxie, was never around, due to her band practice. But Roxie wasn't a good friend anyway, with her short temper and selfishness. Iris liked to take Axew with her while she studied. She found it nice to have a study buddy. Today, she stayed in the café after lunch to read her favorite book with Axew. 'Legends of Reshiram and Zekrom', was he book she was reading.

While she read with Axew in the café, one of the kitchen staff came up to her.

"Good afternoon, what are you doing?" The boy asked Iris. She jumped, and looked up at the boy nervously.

"I-I'm sorry! Am I not supposed to be here?" Iris asked. The boy shook his head.

"I wouldn't recommend the café to study, but if you like it here, it's fine." He replied, "My name's Cilan, I work here. What's your name?"

"My name's Iris, and this is my friend, Axew." Iris replied.

"Yew yew!" Axew said. Cilan smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. Do you study here often?" Cilan asked. Iris shook her head.

"No, but I wanted to try it, since it's quiet after lunch." Iris said, "Hey, maybe I could help out a bit since I'm here. Do you need help?" She asked, looking at Cilan's towels and sponge.

"Oh, no, I'm quite alright. Thank you for offering though!" Cilan replied happily, "I must be off now! I don't want to get in trouble for slacking off!" He bowed to Iris, and walked off to clean off tables. Iris felt her face get hot as he left. _Oh no! Why am I blushing? Stupid! _Iris thought irritably as she shook her head to stop her blushing.

As Cilan walked away from Iris, he found himself bushing as well, but he didn't look back, afraid that he'd fall in love with a student.

N followed Toya like a puppy as Toya visited different classrooms. After leaving Lenora's classroom, Toya turned to N.

"That's all I need to do! Is there anywhere you want to visit?" Toya asked N. N thought for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

"I want to meet the principle, Juniper." N said. Toya stared blankly at him. "What's wrong, Toya? Is that bad or something?" N asked.

"No… I just don't feel comfortable around the vice principle, Volknor. And you need to go past his office to see Juniper." Toya replied sadly. N remembered Volknor, when he scowled at his green hair.

"I see why he makes you feel that way." N said, "Say, is Volknor from Unova? I never heard of him." Toya shook his head.

"He's from Sinnoh, I think. Rumor has it he's here because he gets paid more than working at one of Sinnoh's school." He replied. N nodded.

"Well, I can see Juniper later, I suppose." N said.

"Then we can go back to the dorms." Toya commented. N nodded, and they walked up the towers to the boy's dormitories.

Iris closed her book hesitantly when she heard the bell signaling the students to go back to dorm rooms. Not like anyone listened to it though.

"Let's go, Axew." Iris told Axew as she stood up.

"Ax Axew!" Axew replied. Iris smiled and picked him up. They walked out of the café. Cilan watched her leave from behind a snack bar. He sighed and found himself blushing a little.

"Hey Cilan, what's up with you?" Chili came up behind him and asked. Cilan ignored him and kept staring blankly at the doors. Chili wacked him upside the head. "Cilan! What's up?" He asked demandingly.

"Huh? Ah, um… Nothing." Cilan stuttered. Chili grinned at him.

"Hmm? Was it that girl with the outrageous purple hair?" He chuckled.

"What? No, of course not!" Cilan waved Chili away, still blushing. Chili laughed as he ran away. Cilan spotted Cress standing in a corner with his arms crossed and his foot tapping away. He was staring at Cilan, looking quite mean. Cilan shuddered, and turned back to the counter to fill baskets with fruits and different cakes.

The next day, Toya and N woke up early to get ready for N's first day of class.

"Are you excited?" Toya asked N, "I was bursting with anxiety when I first came here. But I was so excited to make new friends, like Cilan, for example." N looked at Toya curiously.

"Have you made any other friends besides Cilan?" N asked. Toya hesitated, and then shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I have somewhat a bad reputation. I'm clumsy, I always turn stuff in late, and I'm also late for my classes a lot. No one really wants to be with someone like that here. But Cilan understood me and we became friends while he was my roommate." Toya explained, "Then Cilan's brother, Cress, took Cilan and placed him in another room because he thought I was a bad example. He's always late for work and is pretty clumsy too." Toya chuckled to himself.

_ I feel kind of bad for him… _N thought, and then he shook his head furiously, _No! I can't feel sympathy for humans! They're the ones causing pain towards Pokémon!_

"You probably don't want to be with someone like me for your first friend here right? I understand if you feel that way." Toya said to N, and then he walked into the bathroom and hesitantly shut the door behind him. N sighed, trying not to feel bad for Toya.

The day went fairly well. N was able to navigate the school with Toya's help. N knew Toya would get in trouble for being late, but Toya insisted he help N find his classrooms. At lunch, N met up with Cilan.

"Good afternoon, N." Cilan greeted. N said hello back to him. Cilan looked like he was about to say something, but his attention was averted to something behind N. N turned to see what Cilan was looking at. All he saw was a girl with gigantic purple hair.

"Do you know her?" N asked Cilan. Cilan shook his head.

"Not very well, I do know her name is Iris though." Cilan replied, still looking toward Iris with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Why are your eyes sparkling?" N asked curiously. Cilan snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? My eyes are… Sparkling?"

"Eh, used to, now they're back to normal." N replied lamely. Cilan laughed nervously.

"I'll uh, get back to work now. See you soon, N!" Cilan said as he backed away from N. N waved to him as he turned to walk to Toya's table. Toko was already seated, looking bored. She looked up at N and snorted.

"So, did you get in trouble for the hair yet?" She asked sarcastically. N nodded.

"Every class." N replied as he sat down opposite to Toko. She laughed.

"So-ory I'm late!" A bubbly voice called from behind N.

"You're fine Bianca!" Toko called back. Bianca giggled and flopped down next to Toko. Cheren came up silently and sat down next to Bianca. He tried wrapping his arm around Bianca from behind, but she slapped his arm away and smiled as if it didn't happen. N looked around.

"Hey, where's Toya?" He asked Toko while he looked around the café.

"Uh, I don't know." Toko replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I'd expect him to be here by now." N said. Cheren grunted.

"He's always late to everything, including lunch." He said, "And it's affecting his grades, they're so low he'll probably get kicked out by the end of the year." N whipped his head around to face Cheren.

"What? Why would they kick him out?" N asked.

"Only the smartest and talented make it through all three years here. Lots of kids don't make it to the third year. It's actually a miracle Toya has made it this far." Bianca explained.

"Heh, sorry I'm late!" N heard Toya pant behind him. Toya sagged down into the seat next to N. He sighed. "I ran all the way from the baseball fields." He took another deep breath and exhaled, then smiled brightly as if nothing happened.

"Wow, the fields are waaay out there!" Bianca said, her eyes wide with curiosity, "How'd you run all the way?" Toya laughed nervously.

"I honestly don't remember." He said. Everyone sighed loudly.

"How'd you forget?" N asked curiously. Toya shrugged. Cilan came up to the table and sat down on N's other side. His sleeves were still rolled up from wiping off empty tables.

"Hello everyone, how are you today?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks!" Toya replied cheerfully. Toko and the others murmured replies under their breaths. Cilan and Toya grinned at each other like they shared a silly secret.

"Say N, can I talk to you when classes are over?" Cilan asked N. N hesitantly nodded.

"Great! See you soon then, come to the café when you can!" Cilan said cheerfully, and with that, he trotted off. Toko smirked.

"Oo, what's up with you and Cilan?" She asked.

"Nothing that I'm aware of." N replied coolly.

"Yea right." Cheren coughed. N ignored his remark and continued eating.

At the end of the school day, N walked over to the café, luckily not getting lost on the way. He saw Cilan sitting at a table looking miserable. N walked over to him and sat down.

"What's wrong? You seemed pretty happy earlier." N asked. Cilan sighed.

"I think… I'm in love. It sucks." Cilan slammed his head sown on the table. N looked at him, puzzled.

"And this has to do with me how…?" N asked slowly.

"I know you like Toya." Cilan said, his head still down on the table. N blushed.

"No I don't. I'm not supposed to fall in love or anything…" He replied. Cilan lifted his head and grinned at N.

"It's ok to fall in love. I just fell in love with a student though. You have it much better, both of you being students. The school doesn't allow staff and student relationships." Cilan explained.

"Mph, but how'd you know I liked Toya…?" N asked.

"You had the same look I wore when I met Iris." Cilan replied.

"Iris? That's the girl you like?" N asked thoughtfully. Cilan nodded. He reached inside his pant pocket and took out a little book. He handed it over to N.

"This is a picture book of Toya and his family. I thought you'd like to look at it. Toya was cute when he was little." Cilan explained cheerfully. N took the book from Cilan.

"And to think you were sulking around two minutes ago." N muttered. Cilan chuckled.

"Now I'd think it's time you go win Toya's heart." He patted N's back and stood up.

"And how do I do that?" N asked. Cilan smiled and walked away. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" N shouted after him.

Several months passed, N got nowhere when it came to winning Toya's heart. Cilan finally made a schedule with Iris, Cilan would help her study every so often and Iris helped in the kitchen other days. Even though they weren't dating, it seemed like it.

"Hey N, what are you doing for Christmas?" Toya asked N one day after school ended. N looked up from the homework he was working on.

"Christmas? What's that?" N asked back. Toya looked puzzled.

"Christmas, it's a holiday. The Delibird flies around the world and gives present to everyone." Toya tried to explain.

"Delibird can't fly. It said so in a book I read." N said. Toya shrugged.

"My parents told me about that when I was little." He said. N sat down on his bed.

"My family doesn't celebrate holidays like Christmas." N said. Toya tried not to look shocked.

"No holidays? C'mon, why not celebrate stuff like that? It's a lot of fun!" Toya said.

"From what I hear, they sound childish." N replied. Toya frowned.

"I like childish, lots of people do. They just make fun of it because they're scared to admit it." He said. N placed his head on one hand and closed his eyes. Toya went back to his homework.

"Toya," N started. Toya looked back up at N. "Can I celebrate Christmas with you this year?" N asked. Toya continued to stare at him, and then smiled.

"Yea, of course you can!" He replied happily. N smiled.

N caught Cilan coming out of the café.

"Good evening N, you look especially happy today!" Cilan greeted N.

"Yea, I guess I am happy." N replied meekly.

"Did you confess your love to-"

"No." N interrupted Cilan, not wanting to hear Cilan tease him about Toya.

"Shame, you two look so cute together-"

"How many people think that?" N asked. Cilan shrugged.

"Two." Cilan estimated. He held up two fingers. "One, Me. Two, Iris!"

"By the way," N began. "How's it going with you and Iris?"

"Don't change the subject!" Cilan replied. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's going ok, I guess. But I can't say I like her because of the school policies." N folded his arms over his chest.

"Well boo to school rules then." N said. The two boys stood in silence before Cilan waved goodbye and hurried away from N.

The next morning, N woke up to see Toya's bed empty. N yawned and scratched his head. _Toya's never awake this early._ He thought. He quickly got up and dressed, made his bed, and went to the bathroom for a heated hair brushing.

After ten minutes of trying to untangle his hair without success, N sighed and walked down to the café for breakfast. He hoped Toya would be there. He wasn't.

Toko, Bianca, and Cheren looked a bit gloomy. N sat down on the other end of their table.

"Toya's not down yet?" N asked. Toko shook her head.

"Volknor's going to expel him if he doesn't get his grades up. We knew this was coming." Toko replied.

"So Toya went down to the library with that girl Iris to study." Cheren continued. "She's only half as smart as I am." He bragged. N snorted. He stood up and walked away.

"Hey! Where're you off to?" Toko called after him. N ignored her and left the café.

Iris was surprised when Toya asked to help him study, but she agreed to help. Mostly because she knew he was Cilan's friend, but he was pretty cute. Not as cute as Cilan though. After a half hour, Iris realized how smart Toya was. She'd ask him about a topic, and he replied with a two minute long rant about it.

"Toya, may I ask you something?" Iris asked Toya. Toya took his pencil out of his mouth.

"Yea, what's up?" Toya asked. Iris shrugged.

"I don't understand, you're really smart! I don't see any point trying to expel you." She said. Toya leaned back in his chair.

"Nah, I'm not too bright… Compared to you anyway." He said. Iris giggled.

"Don't flatter me!" She told him.

"I'm not! It's the truth!" Toya said. "You're probably the smartest girl here!" Iris laughed. Shauntel, who was sitting a couple tables away, shushed them fiercely. Toya apologized in a quiet voice. Shauntel brushed him off and returned to her book. Iris tried holding back a giggle. Toya kept smiling as he pulled up another textbook.

"Hey," Iris began, "I think you and N look charming together." She said. Toya blushed and quickly slammed his head against his book. Shauntel eyed them suspiciously.

"No we don't!" Toya moaned. Iris sighed.

"Aww, but Cilan thinks so too! And I envy you Toya; you're not in love with a staff member." Iris replied. Toya propped his head up on an elbow and sighed.

"How many people think we're cute together?" He asked.

"Just me and Cilan!" Iris replied. Toya's face went back to its original pale color as the school bell rang faintly. "Hey Toya," Iris said as she packed her books in her bag, "Good luck with that test; it's your last shot at staying here!" She said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Toya said. Iris smiled.

"Hey, you're smarter than you think! And isn't Juniper the one who makes the final call on stuff like a student getting expelled? I'm sure she'll recognize you're more than you look!" Iris stated. Toya muttered as he packed his bag. "Toya, one last thing. If you weren't smart enough, you wouldn't have entered this school at all." Iris told Toya before leaving. Toya sighed, and sat for another minute before leaving as well.

Cress cornered Cilan as the kitchen staff finished off cleaning up and packed up to leave. Cress pulled Cilan to the side and waited for everyone to leave before talking.

"Listen Cilan," Cress began, "You're my little brother-"

"By two minutes." Cilan interrupted. Cress blew strands of blue hair from his face.

"Approximately two minutes forty five seconds." He added. "But that's aside the point!"

"Then get to the point." Cilan said.

"Cilan, headmaster Juniper just informed me that we're going to have to make several cuts from the staff. She asked if there was anyone from the café crew that would qualify to leave." Cress explained. Cilan sighed, and griped the strap of his shoulder bag.

"You want to cut me." Cilan said. Cress hesitantly nodded.

"Shall I list off the reasons?" Cress asked. Cilan shook his head.

"I already know. I'm a klutz, I can't keep track of time, and I get nervous around many of the students." Cilan said. Cress gave him a sad look. "It's fine, really!" Cilan added, trying to sound positive.

"Just pack up and be off by tomorrow." Cress told Cilan as he walked away. Cilan waited till he thought Cress left the café before shutting off the kitchen and café lights and heading back to his dorm.

The next morning, Iris woke up early to head to the library. The way the morning light shone through the windows there put Iris at ease. As she walked down a flight of stairs, she spotted Cilan walking toward the front doors with a bag. Iris loudly ran down the stairs and up next to him. Cilan looked at her in surprise.

"Iris? What're you doing awake so early?" Cilan asked.

"I'm headed to the library! Where are you going?" Iris asked, eyeing Cilan's bag with a worried look.

"Cress had to make cuts from the café crew. So I'm leaving." Cilan replied sadly. Iris dropped her head a little.

"I don't want you to leave though." She said. Cilan smiled. "Cilan, please don't leave!" Iris cried, she pulled Cilan into a tight and desperate hug. Cilan dropped his bag to hug her back.

"Iris, please don't make this harder for me." Cilan told her. Iris shook her head, her hair flying in all different directions and hitting Cilan's face.

"You're not going to leave me!" Iris told him fiercely, and refused to let go of him.

"It's not my choice though!" Cilan replied, "I have to leave, and I'll go back home in Striaton City" He pried Iris off him, and lifted her chin so their eyes met. Iris's eyes began to water. Cilan continued to smile as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Both of them blushed a little. Iris lifted herself onto her toes to wrap her arms around Cilan's neck. A tear rolled down her cheek as she kissed him back, but on the lips. Cilan's arms waved around in panic until he settled and put his hands around her.

"Cilan," Iris broke the kiss. "I… I love you! So-"

"I love you too Iris!" Cilan interrupted. "I'll wait until you graduate high school and then-"

"We can be together!" Iris finished. The two smiled happily, and Iris gave him one last kiss before Cilan picked his bag back up.

"See you soon, Iris!" Cilan said as he turned to leave. Iris waved, and watched him walk out the front door.

"Wait for me Cilan!" Iris called. "I'll finish high school, and come to Striaton City! Just you see!" Cilan smiled, not worried one bit about a thing.

Juniper smiled as she handed Toya a sheet of paper. Toya gave her a hopeful look before he read it. He smiled.

"Well, I guess Iris was right." He said.

"And I think Volknor made a bad call, saying you should be expelled! Ridiculous!" Juniper laughed. "I've known you since you were little, and I wouldn't have invited you to come to school here if I didn't know you were capable of exceling!"

"Thanks a ton Headmaster!" Toya said as he shoved the paper into his bag. Juniper nodded.

"Good luck to you Toya!" Juniper said as Toya left her office. She closed the door behind him and smiled.

Toya couldn't wait to tell everyone he passed the reentrance test. He rushed up to his dorm. As he reached to open his dorm's door, N opened it, and Toya stumbled and fell against N. The two froze in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry! I-"

"It's alright!" N interrupted Toya's apology. Toya backed away from N and scratched his head.

"I was going to tell you something," He began. "But I forgot what it was."

"Was it important?" N asked. Toya thought, and then remembered.

"Oh yea! N, I passed the reentrance test, and I can stay at school until graduation!" Toya told him happily. N's face lit up, and he sighed with relief.

"That's great! Toko told me that you were going to be expelled, and I didn't know what to think!" N replied.

"It's thanks to Iris," Toya admitted. "She helped me study." Toya blushed, remembering what Iris said about him and N being cute together. N looked impressed. They stared at each other silently, unsure of what else to say.

"So-o," N began," I can still count on you to make my bed, right?" Toya chuckled, and shook his head. The silence continued still.

"Hey, something's been on my mind lately- something Iris said." Toya began. N suddenly knew what was coming.

"That we look cute together, right?" N asked. Toya look surprised, but nodded slowly. N smiled. "Cilan said the same thing…. And to be honest, I agree as well…" Toya gave him a nervous look. "So… I've been running this scenario in my head since Cilan said that… and I'll just spit it out: Toya, will you go out with me?"

Toya smiled, and nodded, unable to speak for a moment. "Plain and simple, just like me!" Toya finally managed. N laughed, and picked Toya up into a hug, and because of the height difference, Toya's feet came an inch off the ground.

_(Well, that was fourteen pages of horror for me, I was so embarrassed to reread this at first. But I also enjoyed it. I hope you guys did as well! You may have noticed, I named this story 'Wishful Thinking' because the shipping name of Cilan and Iris is Wishful me know what you thought, I'd love the feedback, praise, corrections, complaints, concerns about my mortal well-being and compliments! Also I loved what some smart jerk did in another fic of mine and sent anonymous messages as the characters and pointed out what was "wrong". What they didn't understand was that I wrote that fic for the people who shipped that couple.)_


End file.
